


Magnetized

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peaceful reflection. Only the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetized

Art by: Elfqueen55

Away from the daily routine of reports to sign, going into 

battle with any given enemy, here is our sanctuary.

 

Our little shore leave, so much like Earth.

 

Here, we can relax and take the time to enjoy every

 

second of each other. 

  
Time passes so slow, if only this could last forever.

We are so drawn to each other, such magnetism exists 

between us. Nothing can separate it.

Like moths to a flame, we burn from the heat of our love.

Peaceful, tranquil, perfection, heaven....

 

 

 


End file.
